


Cute

by YunsMoonie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), mentions of nakedness(only 1 or 2 phrases)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsMoonie/pseuds/YunsMoonie
Summary: Hange is sitting on the floor, her body is bent over a certain book she is reading, and a number of other random titles are scattered on the floor, forming a small mountain.When she hears my voice, she looks up and smiles."What are you reading?"She giggles and rubs her neck nervously."A research book on transformations."
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Cute

I'm walking along the corridors of the headquarters carrying a large pile of books and papers, when suddenly I stumble over something lying in the middle of the long damn hall.

Cursing, I crash with my face first into the stone tiles, the papers and books, scattered everywhere.

I turn my head in the direction of the object I have stumbled upon and sparkle at it angrily.

But when I see what it was, my face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Cleaning itself and giving me a death look all the time, a jet-black cat sits there.

Squeaking, I crawl to the furry creature and stretch out my hand to stroke it. Just as my hand approaches its head, it hisses at me and slaps my hand away.

I pull my hand back and stare at the cat in surprise.

The cat has raven black fur with a white chest.

I squat down and examine the capricious black creature. He stares at me with steel-gray, emotionless eyes.

"Well aren't you cute?"

It hisses again.

I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms. " You don't like that? Why? Would you rather be called an ugly hairball on legs?"

It doesn't say anything, just sits there and stares at me. Which is kind of unsurprising given that it is a cat.

Sighing, I get up and begin to pick up the many objects I have dropped. After I pick up everything, I start to leave. I raise one hand up and wave at the cat.

"See you soon. Just don't get in the way again so I don't trip over you next time."

I begin to walk to my original goal when suddenly something soft and warm starts to rub against my leg.

I stop and try to look around the big pile I'm carrying. When I finally have a good view, I see that it is the moody cat. I laugh.

"So you decided to come with me, huh? Well, come on, then. I'll just drop this off at Hange's and then we can go for a walk or something. How does that sound?"

It doesn't answer, but how could it, after all it is a cat. The only indication that it is listening is it's reaction to the sound of Hange's name. It doesn't seem to like her at all.

It has bared its fangs and placed its ears flat against its head.

I shrug my shoulders and walk on, my little feline companion right behind me.

After an eternity of walking we finally reach the big double door of Hange's laboratory. I push it open with my hip and go in. Looking behind me, I see the cat just sitting there in the doorway, an annoyed expression on its face.

"You coming?"

It bares its teeth again and remains sitting.

I scoff and turn around. "Well, stay there and I'll be back soon."

"Yo Hange! Are you in here?"

A hand shoots out from behind a large stack of books and waves.

"Over here, kiddo."

Sighing, I lay the load of papers and books on her already overcrowded desk.

I go to the place where Hange is buried alive by books and look down on her from above.

"Helloooo~"

Hange is sitting on the floor, her body is bent over a certain book she is reading, and a number of other random titles are scattered on the floor, forming a small mountain.

When she hears my voice, she looks up and smiles.

"What are you reading?"

She giggles and rubs her neck nervously.

"A research book on transformations."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Why would you read about that?"

"Well, you know, it's really a funny story. I made this potion to make Titans talk, and I was sitting on my desk. Shorty went by and pushed me. The potion slipped and landed on him. "

My eyes are widening.

"The impact of the potion on his head knocked him over and he was unconscious for a while. Then suddenly there was a glimmer coming from him, and he turned into a fuzzball."

I knit my eyebrows together.

"So he turned into an animal?"

"Yep! A cat, to be exact."

I'm wheezing.

"Is he all black, but has a white chest?"

She nods and looks at me curiously.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

I groan and clasp my hand on my forehead. "Well, I think I saw him. I stumbled on him and he's been following me ever since. He's outside now if you want to talk to him."

She quickly shakes her head.

"No, no, no. That's all right. I think Levi and I have talked enough for one day." She holds up her arm and shows me her scratch collection.

I look at her arm with concern.

"Well, you need help or something?"

She shakes her head and returns to her book. "Nah. Just watch out and make sure he doesn't run away."

I nod and start walking.

There at the same place as before is Levi. His eyes are closed, but when he hears my steps, he looks up at me. His steel-grey eyes reveal no emotions.

I squat down to his level.

"So Corporal, how are you?"

I grin and look down on him.

He gets up and swirls around and slaps me in the face with his tail.

Giggling, I get up and follow him.

"You still have the courage to be bold, don't you, sir?"

His only answer is a hiss.

"Where are we going? Mordor? Narnia? Track 9 3/4?"

Levi stops for a moment, looks behind him and gives me a nasty look, then he goes on.

Giggling I fold my arms behind my head and follow the raven black cat. "Show me the way, sir."

We continue in silence until he finally stops. As I look around, I notice that we're standing in front of his office.

He lifts one paw and scratches the door while looking up at me.

Understanding the message, I take the handle and turn it around.

He doesn't even wait for it to be fully open before he presses his nose in and taps in.

I follow him and stand awkwardly in the doorway. Levi jumps onto the couch at the side of the room and meows. He instructs me to come over.

According to his wishes I sit down on the plush furniture.

He crawls over and sits in my lap, but before that he turns around in circles on my lap until he is finally comfortable enough.

When I look down at him, I blink in shock. Is that really the Corporal? He's not acting like him right now.

"Corporal, sir?"

A little "meow" is his answer.

"Can I pet you?"

He doesn't answer, so I risk it and reach out my hand for his head. Again and again, my hand pets his soft, shiny fur.

Surprisingly, he does not protest. Instead, he presses his head closer against my hand.

"You're so damn cute!"

At this comment he turns his head around and bites my finger gently.

"Ouch. Okay, okay, I won't call you cute....sweetie."

Levi whips around and goes up my chest so that I fall on my back. When I lie down, he climbs up so that he is in the middle of my chest and then sits down.

There he stares down at me and brings his head down to lick my face with his rough tongue.

Giggling I try to push him away, but he only digs his claws into my shirt.

A short time later he stops and curls up into a ball.

He nudges my hand wanting to be petted again and begins to purr. I freeze. He purrs? Does that mean he's happy right now? Everyone mark this in your calendars! Levi is happy!

Gently cuddling him to my chest I pet his soft fur and slowly fall asleep, Levi is soon too follow.

~ Two hours later~

Groaning, I slowly open one eye. Still dazed from sleep I examine my surroundings.

I'm in the corporal's office and I got some kind of weight on my chest. At first I'm confused, but then everything comes back and I smile.

When I look down, I see Levi. I had expected to see the little black cat, but instead I came across a sight I hoped I had not seen.

A naked Levi lies half on me, half on the ground.

His upper half rests on my chest while his lower half has fallen to the floor.

Screaming I push him completely away from me and duck into a ball. I blush profusely because of the events.

He lands on the wooden floor with a loud bang.

His eyes open and he looks at me furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cadet?"

When he hears his voice, his eyes widen a little and he blinks. He looks down and examines himself. When he notices his nakedness, he runs hurriedly from the office to his connected bedroom.

I remain sitting on the couch and try my best to forget what I just saw. (A/N: No you don't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Steps approach me and someone kneels down.

"Oi, brat! Look at me."

I peek through my fingers and see if he is properly dressed before I remove my arms from my face.

Suddenly my lips are caught in a kiss.

My eyes widen and my body becomes stiff. Slowly I relax and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

He breaks off and puts his forehead on mine.

"Thanks (y/n)."

An expression of confusion spreads over my face.

"For what?"

He clicks with his tongue and moves his head so he can flick me on the forehead.

"For noticing me when I was that damn cat. All the other fools in this building just kept walking and didn't even give me a second look."

Giggling I slide closer to him and hug him.

"You were too cute to ignore you!"

He narrows his eyes and flicks against my forehead again. He bends over so that his mouth is close to my ear and whispers.

"Don't you fucking call me cute, or I may have to punish you"


End file.
